warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Margo Williams
Margaret Amelia Williams is a Nephilim. Her father was an angel and never suspected her existence. He had a one night stand with Margo's mother, and then the woman never saw him again. She raised her daughter on her own, until they both were kidnapped by a powerful vampire, with whom the girl spent more than twelve years. When she was 15, Sam and Dean Winchester rescued her and brought to Claire Jinks. Claire and her daughter Lucy quickly became a family for the girl, and she was very upset when she had to leave them because of the dangerous situation with the demon. While she attends high school, Margo lives in Sioux Falls, South Dakota with Jody Mills, a friend of the Winchesters, who has extensive experience in helping the teenagers with a troublesome past. However, the blonde often calls Clary to find out about her and Lucy or ask for advice. Relationships Claire Jinks Claire was the one who helped Margo recover after her long life experience with the vampire. She didn't ask many questions, but tried to make it clear that she was there, whatever Margaret needed. For a few months they became really close to each other, as if they were a family. Claire became a mother figure to the girl, and Margo didn't really mind it. A few years later, Claire suggested officially adopting Margo. Since they already had purely mother-daughter relationships, the teenager didn't even think to say "no". She was beside herself with happiness. Now, she finally had a real family, full of people she loved with her heart. Sam and Dean Winchester The Winchesters saved Margo from the vampire, who didn't let her escape for twelve years. They didn't spend much time together, but Margaret managed to make sure that these two were the good guys. Lucy Lattimer In the few months that Margaret had spent with Claire and her daughter, Lucy had become the real little sister for her. Claire trusted the girl so much that she allowed her to babysit Lu, and it definitely allowed them to get to know each other better, and Margo could even admit that she really loved the kid. Cordelia Jinks Cordelia is Claire's younger sister, and she greeted Margo more than friendly, which unspeakably surprised the blonde. The girl managed to befriend Cora and, ever since she settled in South Dakota with Jody, Margaret couldn't get rid of the desire to visit her new friend again. Jody Mills Jody is the Winchester's old friend who happens to help them when she can. She took Margo in her family right after Claire moved from Cleveland, so that the girl can go to high school and be protected from any kind of danger. They have a more or less stable relationship. Margo respects Jody and her desire to help, but she is also sure that the woman can never replace her surrogate mother. Alex Jones Alex is one of Jody's adopted daughters, who also had a bad experience with vampires. Perhaps this is the reason why the girls got closer so quickly, and Alex (or Annie) quickly became Margo's best friend. Claire Novak Claire is Jody's another adopted daughter, who is the complete opposite of her adoptive sister. She likes to take risks, she never listens to anything that her adoptive mother saying and she's a competent hunter. Their relationship with Margo can be described as a complicated one, since girls often quarrel as soon as Claire appears in the house, and this is mostly due to her attitude toward Jody and Alex. Trivia * Despite the fact that she never actually went to school, Margo educated herself with books that were in her captor's house, so she quickly kept up with the learning process when she first went to school in Cleveland. * Margaret's biggest dream is to become a doctor. Her best friend, Alex, inspired her to do it. Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hermes' Creations Category:Born: April Category:Dawson Family Category:Nephilim Category:Characters: Beyond Human